things happen
by sonicthehedgehogfan56
Summary: when Tai starts a rumor that Tk cheated on Kari things get out of hand and Tks life goes from bad to worse will Tai ever take back what he said has ocs in it and some others coming in later no hate comments
1. Chapter 1

Tai's pov

I walked to Davis's with a crying Kari behind me we found out that Tk was cheating on her. Im gonna teach that idiot a lesson for hurting her I glance back at her and pull her into a hug. I whisper "you'll be ok" as I knock on Davis's door shes still crying as Davis opens the door. "Hey guys" he says smiling his smile fades when he sees Kari's crying "whats wrong Kari" he asks her.

He drags her inside she doesn't respond. "Tk's cheating on her" I say in a growl "I don't believe Tk would do anything like that" Davis says "believe it' I growl as i run off to find Tk "Watch Kari" I shout as Davis closes the door as i run off.

Tk's pov

I was sitting on one of the bar stools in my apartment i was wearing a red long sleeved shirt. With blue jeans and white socks my blond hair was brushed and combed so that it looked nice. There were three bar stools side by side they were chrome. They sat beside the granite counter top all the counters were granite the cabinets were oak and the carpet and tiles were white.

The couch and loveseat were white too in the corner of the living room stood a white piano. the plasma tv sat on a chrome stand and on either side of the TV sat a picture of me or Matt. Behind the glass sat pictures of Mace and Ricky they are twins mom adopted them two months ago. The coffee and side tables were chrome too the appliances were chrome too i was sitting on the bar stool drinking a cherry Pepsi.

i had a date with Kari soon so i was excited i had been with my cousin scout an hour before. though shes an abuse victim she does ok i just hope to get her outta that place and away from her abusers. ironically it just happened to be my uncle Noah and her brother Jemery everyone but me calls him Jem. i laugh as memories of me and scout ganging up on Matt when we were younger when we pranked him enter my mind.

Like this one time we dressed him in a pink shirt pink pants with a too too and makeup i filmed it. When he saw what Scout and i had done he chased us around the apartment for an hour screaming we were dead meat. Or another time when we put a sleeping pill in his sprite he never figured out what happened. I continued laughing i had recently bought a new tux for the date and i was looking forward to showing it too Kari.

We've been dating for eight months Patamon was fast asleep on the couch his flanks rose and fell with each breath. Ironically enough he has been dating Gatomon for two months he doesn't know i know hes dating her. suddenly there was a knock on the door i open the door and its Tai. "Hey Tai" I say smiling "hey" Tai says with a growl "uh you ok man" I say as i let him in.

He slams me to the ground "hey what was that for" I say shocked that Tai would do that "that's for cheating on Kari" he growls. He slams his foot on my back my spine breaks but i don't know it i whimper. My four year old brothers Ricky and Mace's heads appear around the corner. Mace wore a white t shirt under a red checkered shirt with red jeans and gray socks his Fiery red eyes catch my teal eyes.

Ricky wore a gray t shirt under a dark blue checkered shirt with blue jeans and white and gray socks. They were not wearing shoes since were inside his dark blue eyes catch mine. As Tai assaults me i black out as he leaves. i wake up ten seconds later when Patmon fly's over and lands on me "you ok Tk" he says worry eminent in his voice.

"Yea im alright" i say as i try standing only to fall down again. "big brother" Ricky calls i drag myself to the couch and sit there trying to relax. a worried patamon sits on my head staring down at me Ricky tugs on my shirt sleeve and i drag him into my lap Mace yawns and heads back to his room. By nine I rock Ricky to sleep then Mace i put them in bed when they fall asleep and then i go to sleep before mom gets home.

i had been watching Ricky and Mace because mom was in a meeting i had canceled the date cause of what stupid Tai had done. I had asked Ken to watch Ricky and Mace but now he doesn't need too I wake up and drag myself to school leaving Patamon behind mom was home to watch Ricky and Mace lucky for me. I wore a white long sleeve black jeans and a silver hoodie and blue and green shoes. it was October 12 and Friday it was pretty cold when i walked out and i kept falling im not sure why.

I met up with Yolie and Cody Cody was wearing a winter coat not that i blamed the dude. a green t shirt and green jeans with white socks and silver shoes. Yolie wore a pink shirt a pink skirt and a pink sweater and pink snow boots with blue jeans and her glasses. i fall again but this time in front of Yolie and Cody "you ok Tk" Yolie asks as she helps me stand.

I fall as soon as she lets go "Tk why cant you stand without falling" Cody asks I come up with a lie pretty quickly."I messed up my ankle during basketball yesterday been having trouble standing since" i tell them. "well were gonna be late if we don't hurry" Yolie says as she helps me up and places my arm across her shoulders and helps me walk to school all of us except for Joe go to the same school the middle and high schools are combined.

Matt's pov

"i don't believe Tk would cheat on Kari" i tell Tai he and i were walking too school with Sora. I was wearing a blue long sleeve a yellow jacket and black pants with white socks with black and silver tenishoes. Tai wore a black button down a black sweater and black pants with white socks and bright red tenishoes. Sora wore a bright blue dress white leggings and dress shoes with white socks.

"me either Tai" Sora says as we enter the school. "I saw him kiss another girl" Tai growls "do you have proof" I ask as we enter our classroom "no but Kari saw it too" he says as we sit down. The class we were in was science i didn't really like science but it got Tai to shut up about TK being a cheater so i was pretty happy. near the end of class I wondered if Tk was at school mom had told me Tk had been feverish when she checked on him last night but said he might still come. "you seen Tk" I whisper to Tai "I heard he came with Yolie and Cody" Tai whispered back as the bell rang "that's good" I say as I run out of the room and too my next class.

Tk's pov

I walked into math i sit down and see Kari and Davis sitting together normally Kari wouldn't sit near Davis. I guess there mad at me by the evil eye Davis is giving me. Kari wore a pink dress white leggings a silver sweater her fingerless gloves and black shoes with white socks. By the look of her puffy red eyes she had been crying I wanted to comfort her but because of Davis I decided not too.

Davis wore a sweater vest over a white long sleeve black jeans and white socks and black dress shoes. Ken sat behind me he wore a gray button down gray pants and white socks with black boots. i leaned over and whispered in his ear "why's Davis giving me the evil eye all the sudden". Ken whispered back " I have no idea but I don't like it" the lesson ended and I was the last out the door mostly cause I fell again.

Tai's pov

I sat in history with Matt I hadn't seen Tk all day and I was wondering what he was doing. Me and Matt pretty much just talked the whole period as it was movie day. Plus it was boring I kept thinking about Tk cheating on Kari and I decided to tell the others what I knew. By the time class was out I had made up my mind and I ran to the lunch room.

Tk's pov

By lunch I had fallen fifty seven times today I nearly got sent to the nurses office ten times today. That's gotta be a record. I walk towards the table me and my friends usually sit at but everyone was giving me the evil eye. Even Yolie and Cody the only ones who weren't giving me the evil eye were Matt and Ken. I slam my lunchbox down and shout "what is your guys problem".

"Owe don't act like you don't know" Davis growls "i never thought you could be such a jerk" Cody hisses. "That's not a way to treat your girlfriend" Yolie growls at me. "Get away from us" Izzy and Davis snap "your a jerk Tk" Sora and Mimi shout in unison. Ken didn't say anything neither did Kari or Matt or Tai.

Tai walked straight over to me and pushed me onto the ground. Ken and Matt seemed to be the only ones not mad i sat up and got to my knees. That's as far as i got Matt and Ken walk over and helped me up and they ask if i was ok. "don't help that jerk Matt you either Ken" Davis growls as gives me the evil eye again. "Hes my brother i have to help him" Matt says.

I grab my lunch and sit at another table. I go into the bathroom ten minutes later and i am supporting myself using the sink as Matt walks in. I lose my grip and fall "Tk you've been falling all day i think you should see a doctor" Matt says. realizing im beat i agree and he drags me to the nurses office.

ten minutes later

"it seems their are injuries to Tk's spine" the nurse says. "its time for him to be checked out by a doctor" the nurse says as she looks through my files. she calls my mother and we go to the doctors.

an hour later

"it seems there's a crack in his spine and that's why he cant stand without falling" the doctor says. "im sorry but hes crippled for life".

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

Tk's pov

i woke up Monday sighing knowing id be walking more like crutching to school alone now that im crippled i need crutches. i put on cargo pants white socks my blue and green tenishoes and a yellow long sleeve with a jacket. Matt walked with Tai and Sora so walking with Matt was impossible. Ken lived to far away for me to walk with him and everyone else hates me so i can't walk with them.

I crutch into the school and pause at my locker and grab the stuff i need. Davis sees me and tackles me and walks away I struggle but i manage to get up. I crutch to English as i sit in my seat listening to the teacher drone on and on. Ken suddenly taps me on the shoulder "You ok Tk" he whispers i whisper back "i don't wanna talk about it right now Ken not when Davis is around". "ok" he whispers back i sigh as the teacher drones on and on.

As soon as the bell rings i head for my next class which was math Ken kept trying to talk to me about it but i told him i really don't wanna talk about it and he gave up. By Lunch i had been tackled by Davis ten times. i sat alone eating when Ken suddenly sat beside me "Sup" he says as he starts eating. "not much" i reply as i keep eating after talking with him until lunch was over i went to my remaining classes getting tackled by Davis ten more times.

an hour after school ends

i sat at the edge of a dock just looking out onto the horizon its the only i can do. now that im crippled i cant swim cant ride a bike cant play sports i sigh again. i hear footsteps behind me i turn around in fear but it turned out to be Ken " hey Tk" he says as he sits down beside me. " hey" i reply "why aren't you mad at me like the others" i ask.

"i don't believe what Tai told us Matt doesn't either" Ken Replies. "well whatever Tai told you guys everyone else believes it" i say miserably. "Yolie and Cody don't even walk with me to school anymore" i say sadly. "that's bad im sorry Tk" Ken says i glance at him and i lay back on the dock "what did he tell you guys anyway" i ask.

"You don't wanna know Tk" Ken says I sit back up when I hear more footsteps behind us. Lucky for me it was only Matt"hey guys" he says sitting by me. "hey" me and Ken say in unison "Whats with the crutches Teeks" he asks me running a hand through my hair. I tell them Im crippled and they gasp "when did that happen" Ken asks.

"I was pronounced crippled on Friday" i tell them "How did your spine become injured" Ken asks. "Matt told you huh" I say Ken nods "How did it happen squirt" Matt asks. I start talking "Tai came to my apartment on Thursday around five and he attacked me for no reason. He stomped on my back and i guess it cracked my spine i didn't know at first and now my spine is cracked to were it crippled me for life" I say.

They both gasp "Im gonna kill Tai" Matt hisses "violence isn't the answer" Ken tells him. "I cant back you up if you try to fight him" I remind Matt Matt sighs. "Guys" I say "yea" Matt and Ken say "I cant do anything i used to do. I cant even swim Id drown if i went into a swimming pool" I say miserably.

i hear more footsteps behind me and Tai and the others appear on the dock. "Tai" Matt yells slamming his fist into Tai's chest "Matt" I shout as Ken rushes in to stop Matt. Tai runs towards me and shoves me so hard I fall into the water below. "Tai you idiot" Ken shouts "He cant swim" Ken shouts jumping in after me.

"What is Ken talking about" Joe asks "thanks to Tai Tk is crippled for life" Matt growls. "Plus hes turned everyone against Tk" Ken shouts from in the water. "What" Joe shouts "Tai told everyone Tk cheated on Kari and now everyone hates him" Matt growls. "Matt I've got him" Ken shouts as they drag me onto the dock im unconscious.

I wake up a couple seconds later coughing up water as Joe checks me over. i keep coughing up water eventually all the water leaves my lungs. the water had been pretty cold Ken rubs my back soothingly as the last of the water leaves my body. "Id Take him home if i were you Ken" Joe says as he glares at Tai.

"Also for the record i don't believe you Tai" Joe says growling as he walks away. I feel Ken help me up and place my left arm across his shoulders as he drags me home. He makes sure Matt follows with my crutches. He sets me on the couch just as my mom walks in with Ricky and Mace Ricky in all blue and Mace in all red. "Hey Boys" my mother says "Greetings Mrs Takaish and Grettings Mace and Ricky" Ken replies smiling "hey mom hey Rick hey Mace Matt says smiling. "How are you Tk" she asks me "Im ok" I reply smiling. "why are you and Ken wet" she asks " you really don't wanna know" i mutter "You sure" she asks I nod and drift into sleep as Ken and Matt walked out.

the following Monday

Tk's pov

I sat in class once again being given the evil eye by Davis. Kari sat by him in the past week she broke up with me and asked out Davis. "let it roll of your back" Ken whispers in my ear as he glares at Davis. i groan ever since my friends started hating me I've been tackled at least twenty times a day by Davis. S

Shoved into lockers by Tai Chased into walls by Izzy he even takes my crutches. Pranked by Mimi Punched in the face at least once a day by Sora shoved to the ground by Cody. Ignored by Yolie and Kari the only ones who weren't mad at me were Ken Joe and Matt. "I know" i whisper back "i just wish Tai would take back what he said" i whisper.

"I know me too" Ken whispers back as we sit through the rest of class. Davis continually gives me the evil eye which Ken is happy to give back. I walk into the hall without Ken though he had told me to wait. I round the corner and Izzy comes around the other corner owe no i think as i back up a bit to put some distance between me and Izzy.

He slams me into a locker "Going somewhere" he hisses " let go" i whimper as my crutches fall to the ground. "No" Izzy growls as Ken comes around the corner "Tk what happened I told you to wait for me. Ive been assigned to walk you too and from class" he yowls as he runs up to me. "Izzy attacked me" i growl. Ken tackles Izzy and Izzy falls to the ground and i fall to the ground as well "KEN" Izzy hisses as he stands up.

"Why are you guys bullying Tk" Ken hisses as he helps me stand and hands me my crutches."because he's a cold hearted jerk" Izzy growls "why do you believe Tai anyway" Ken growls. Izzy ignores him as we walk to class. i share my next class with Tai Sora Izzy Matt Kari Davis and Ken.

Matt's pov

i sat in the back of the class room away from Tai and Sora ever since Tai had started the rumor we'd been drifting apart. i don't even walk to school with him or Sora anymore instead i walk Tk too and from school and i never let Tk go to the docks alone because he can't swim. I always watch him when moms in a meeting or going somewhere which i know mom likes and Tk doesn't mind he knows i won't let anyone hurt him if i can help it. i hate how the others treat Tk. suddenly a note lands on my desk it says do you wanna walk home after school with me and its from Tai. i ignore the note because i pretty much ignore Tai these days.

Tk's pov

by lunch Davis had Tackled me Fifteen times Izzy attacked me twice. Mimi dumped water on me Cody and Tai shoved me into 10 lockers. Sora punched me in the jaw Matt and Tai had fought twice in the past week. I groan i just want things to go back to the way they used to be Ken and i were eating lunch when i feel someone hit me on the back of the head. i know its Tai and don't turn my head i keep eating as he walks away calling me a cold hearted jerk. i sigh because i was sick of being treated this way. but i know unless Tai changes his mind none of the others would stop treating me this way.

at home after school

i sat on the couch reading a book Ricky was playing in his room with Mace. Patamon was asleep beside me when the doorbell rang. i peer through the peep hole and sure enough it's Scout i open the door. "hey cuz" she says smiling "hey scout hows it going" i say smirking a bit.

"good" she says i woulda hugged her but i couldn't because of the crutches. so i moved outta the way to let her inside"what happened did you mess up yur ankle playing basketball again" she asks me concerned as she closes the door. "No i can't even play that anymore im crippled" i say i tell her the whole story. " ok im gonna kill this Tai guy no one does this to my cousin on my watch" she hisses.

" He wasn't always like this he used to be like another brother to me" i tell her with a sigh. "well now you got a sister" she say's punching me on the shoulder gently. "haha i know" i tell her smirking " i wont let Tai hurt you any more" she tells me smiling. "where are Mace Ricky" she asks smirking "here they come" i say as they come into view. i walk towards the couch Ricky follows and i pull him into my lap "what are you doing here anyway" i ask. as she hands me a can of coke "im gonna be living with ya" she replies smiling" "sweet" i say giving her a high five. we watch tv together for a while she pulls Mace into her lap and i smile and think sweet shes outta there and i can see her everyday.

a month later

Scouts pov

i was starting school with Tk i was excited i was wearing a pink turtleneck black pants and Pink and purple sneakers and white socks" yo cuz wake up" i say shaking Tk on the shoulder. "i see your ready for school" he says laughing "yep" i reply handing him a red button down long sleeve shirt. blue jeans and white socks and his blue and green tenishoes. i also hand him his crutches and i walk out he was told by the doctor even though he had too use the crutches sometimes he didn't have too all the time but at school I prefer he uses them so does aunt Nancy so. "thanks Scout" he calls after me "your welcome" i call over my shoulder as i leave. he appears ten minutes later "Looking sharp cuz" i say smiling " thanks" he replies. he and i plop down on bar stools and eat breakfast. we brush our teeth and hair then we grab our bags " Scout hold on a second can i see yur schedule real fast" he asks."Sure" i reply handing him my schedule "dude our schedules are the same" he says smirking "sweet" i say smiling as i high five him. we run out the door and too the school i help Tk grab his stuff and start walking away but he doesn't follow so i wait around the corner for him.

Tk's pov

I was about to follow Scout when Davis tackles me and runs off i growl and slowly stand up. Ken comes around the corner ten seconds later "hey Tk" he says. "hey Ken" i reply "Ken follow me" I say crutching towards where Scout disappeared too. i see she waited for me "Scout" I call trying to get her attention.

" Hey cuz what happened" she asks "Tai didn't attack you did he" she asks "no this time it was one of my other friends that Tai turned on me" i say growling. she growls too but suddenly notices Ken "whose that Tk" she asks. "this is Ken" i reply "nice to meet you Scout" Ken says with a smile "so you too are cousins" Ken says "yep" Scout replies. "come on you two" i say walking towards the classroom.

I walk in and Davis once again is giving me the evil eye "knock it off Davis" Ken says. as he drags me and Scout over to the seats close by. "Why is he giving you the evil eye" Scout whispers in my ear. "you don't wanna know" i whisper back as Kari kisses him on the cheek i slump down in my seat and a tear falls down my face.

" you alright Tk" Ken whispers "She broke up with me" I whisper back."so yur not over her" Ken whispers "no" I whisper back in reply as i sit back up. " why'd she dump you" Scout asks "you really don't wanna know" i reply sighing. As the class drones on Kari kissed Davis anytime she passed him.

As I helped Scout with her homework During work time Davis pushes me to the ground. "DAVIS" Ken shouts as he helps me up The teacher hadn't been in the room because he'd gone outside for a few seconds. I sigh and continue helping Scout Kari suddenly walks up to us and pulls me away from Scout but I walk away from her and back to Scout. we both ignore Kari and keep working "who are you" Kari growls "names Scout who are you" Scout growls back.

"Names Kari" Kari growls "ok that's it leave Scout alone Kari" i hiss."why do you care if im with her anyway you did dump me for no reason" i growl. "owe i had a reason you cheater" Kari hisses "huh" Scout says tilting her head. "Just go away Kari and for the record Scout and i aren't dating i haven't even gotten over the breakup" i say.

As I go back to helping Scout Kari walks away and by the end of class i had cried ten times because of her and Davis. As Scout and I walk to our next class Izzy rounds the corner i gulp but gather enough courage to stand in front of Scout. "Whose that" she asks "Izzy" i reply as he slams me into a locker yet again "hey let him go" Scout hisses "never" Izzy says as he holds me against the locker. "stay out of it Scout" I say sternly as i keep being held there Ken slams into Izzy and I grab Scout and we run. "that was scary" Scout says "Tell me about it" I say panting "how long have you been putting up with this stuff she asks. "Since I became crippled" I reply " and you never told yur mom" she asks. "no and im not going too" i tell her firmly as we enter our next class.

Scouts pov

By lunch Tk had been attacked so many times we lost track. we sit eating our lunch when i see Davis sitting with Kari. i groan because i realized earlier Tk still has feelings for Kari and only said what he said to protect me. i rub his back in a soothing way but he doesn't notice at the end of lunch Ken and i help Tk stand and as we walk to class Kari drags Tk away again. "come back here" i call as i chase after her she doesn't let Tk go but i grab Tk and run to class shes in hot pursuit. as we sit in history watching a video i lean back in my seat sighing i glance at Tk but he doesn't notice and by the way he was leaning in his seat it looked like he was just as bored as i was.

later that night at Kari's apartment

"Tai" i say knocking on the bathroom door i hear the water running but i had to know if he was ok. i walk in and Tai was trying to drown himself he suddenly runs out of the bathroom and grabs a knife. i go out to the balcony to find help when i see Tk and Scout.

Tk's pov

"Tk Scout" Kari yowls from her balcony "Whats going on" I call "somethings wrong with Tai" she calls back "Im coming" I call "stay here Scout" I tell Scout as I start running up the stairs"

Two minutes later

Scouts pov

"Scout Tai has a knife Stop Tk" Kari calls I run after Tk

Tk's pov

I burst into the apartment and find Tai Cutting his arm. I take the Knife and wrap my shirt around the injury. "Tk" Tai says weakly as Scout burst through the door "its ok Tai" I tell him rubbing my hand up and down his back. "Don't ever do this again Tai" I say sternly as I place Tai's uninjured arm across my shoulders. " Let me take him" Scout says I shake my head and start walking down the stairs with Tai.

at the hospital few hours later

Tk's pov

Tai was fast asleep his arm was wrapped in gauze he had tried to cut himself because he was depressed. had been since Matt stopped talking to him I place my hand on his shoulder gently. " Scout wanna go to the festival" I ask "sure" she replies. We get to the festival and see tons of games and rides as I walk around with Scout a ride I cant ride catches her eye. "

Scout i can't ride that" i tell her " I know" scout says suddenly my cell rings " uh whats up Kari" I say into the phone." Tai's coming your way id run if I were you" Kari tells me I hang up grab Scout and run. Pretty soon i see Tai walking towards us I stand in front of Scout. As Tai shoves me around with his good arm Izzy and the others watch.

"Tai" I say as he continues shoving me Matt was watching the argument from behind a tree he comes into the open. "What" Tai hisses still hitting me "I saved your life a few hours ago" i tell him. " I didn't want saved" he hisses I sigh how am I supposed to get through to him. before he kills himself Matt tackles him Scouts phone rings "hey that's the girl Tk's cheating on Kari with" Tai tells the others. "He's still with her" Davis growls "guess he doesn't care about Kari anymore" Cody growls.

"Guess not" Sora and Mimi say in unison Yolie says nothing. "what are you guys Talking about Scout and I aren't" I begin but im dragged around the corner by Scout before I can finish my sentence. "Whats up" I ask "yur moms got a meeting we gotta get home too watch Ricky and Mace" she replies. "lets go" I say running in the direction of my apartment Tai and Matt in hot pursuit. I run into the apartment without my crutches and grab Ricky and pick him up as he was walking towards me. "big brother" Ricky says happily as I hold him smiling gently Scout picks up Mace as Tai burst into the apartment"why'd you run coward" Tai hisses scaring Ricky and Mace they both start crying. "way to go Tai" i growl while trying to calm Ricky down while Scouts doing the same for Mace"why'd he freak out" Tai grumbles as he sets a hand on my shoulder. Scout shoves his hand off my shoulder " he's only four years old Tai"scout growls "shhh its ok Ricky" i murmur as i set him on the couch. "i didn't know you had a little brother" Tai says "i would have told you if you hadn't been a jerk and i've got two" i growl.

'


End file.
